1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat mounted in a vehicle or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle seat according to related art has a pair of lower rails that are attached to a vehicle floor and extend parallel to one another, a pair of upper rails that are slidably attached to the pair of lower rails, and a seat cushion that is attached to the pair of upper rails (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-51145 (JP-A-7-51145) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 56-63527 (JP-A-56-63527)). The seat cushion described in JP-A-7-51145 has a plurality of pipe members that are connected together as a frame, and a plurality of brackets that attach the pipe members to the upper rails.
The seat cushion described in JP-A-56-63527 has a pair of plate members and a pipe member as the frame. The pipe member is a single member that includes long portions that extend along upper rails, leg portions that extend downward from first end portions of the long portions and that are attached to upper rails, and a connecting portion that connects the lower portions of the two leg portions together. Each plate member extends from the corresponding upper rail to the corresponding long portion, and is attached to a second end portion of the corresponding long portion.
However, the seat cushion described in JP-A-7-51145 has many parts, and a manufacturing process is necessary to connect each pipe. The seat cushion in JP-A-56-63527 has few parts, but is not strong. Therefore, there is a need for a strong vehicle seat having few parts.